De tren en tren
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Eran completos desconocidos hasta coincidir en el mismo vagón... compartiendo el mismo trayecto, el silencio y miradas furtivas; ignoran que ambos sienten lo mismo.
1. Prefacio

**Capítulo I**

Sus ojos verdes devoran el paisaje frente a ellos con cierto aburrimiento.

Recorría el mismo camino desde hace unos años y aunque al principio le fascinaba ver aquellas imágenes que cambiaban a una velocidad increíble, pronto, esa belleza se vio opacada.

El tren disminuyo su marcha y un nudo se formó en el estómago. Se obligó a si misma a permanecer viendo por la ventanilla y disimilar el nerviosismo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y escucho los pasos apresurados de todos aquellos que se bajan para luego dejar que otro grupo más entrara al vagón.

Era la misma rutina todos los días, en el mismo tren, el mismo vagón… y el mismo chico.

Pudo ver el reflejo del moreno por la ventana y su corazón dio un brinco.

El había entrado de último, con la respiración desbocada y la corbata mal arreglada, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que lo bien que se miraba en esas fachas.

Su celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo, sorprendiéndola y haciéndole dar un brinco en su asiento. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos azabaches del él, que lucían con cierta diversión, se sonrojo al momento y rebusco en su bolsillo el maldito aparato.

"_No seas cobarde frentona y háblale"_ leyó en el mensaje de Ino.

Tecleo rápidamente sin apartar la vista del teléfono, mientras seguía atenta a cada movimiento del chico. Vio de reojo como se movía por el pasillo hasta sentarse a unos asientos de distancia.

"_Gracias cerda, ahora por tu culpa soy su burla matutina" _

Dejo el celular en silenciador después de enviar aquel mensaje. No quería pasar único minutos que podía verlo contestando las preguntas de su mejor amiga.

Levanto su vista nuevamente con timidez, y recorrió los rostros de las personas que viajaban con ella evitando a toda costa al moreno. Sabía que más de alguno había viajado con ella en otro momento, pero aquel chico que la dejaba sin aliento iba con ella todos los días, en el mismo vagón.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que eso sucediera?

Los lugares para mirar se fueron acortando y a decir verdad moría de ansias de tan solo verlo. Aliso su chaqueta y su falda inconscientemente, mientras se preparaba para encontrarse con la imagen de él.

Paso una mano por su largo cabello, las hebras rosadas se escurrieron entre sus dedos y se las acomodo a cada lado de su rostro, mientras sonreía con diversión. Pensar que se esmeraba cada mañana para lucir linda ante aquel chico, solo para aquel momento que compartían juntos en el vagón…

Sus ojos finalmente lo alcanzaron. Sentado a su otro extremo lucia despreocupado y ligeramente aburrido, mirando hacia la ventana mientras lanzaba un bostezo mal disimulado. Las mariposas revolotearon una vez más en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró, de pronto sus miradas se conectaron a través del cristal y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

Lucia igual de sorprendido que ella y podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada azabache aunque fuera por medio del cristal.

Él se voltio mirándola de frente; y ella soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido. El tren disminuyo la marcha sin que ellos se percataran y finalmente se detuvo, soltando una alarma antes de abrir sus puertas.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, cortando el contacto visual y luego miro la estación en la que estaban con desgana. Debía bajar en ese momento. Una vez más no había logrado hablarle. Se levantó de su asiento y lo miro por última vez antes de salir.

Sasuke levanto su mirada del piso y fue siguiendo los pasos de la pelirosa con su vista hasta que ella se perdió entre la multitud de la estación. Le hablaría… el siguiente día lo haría.

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la ventana mientras sentía como el tren avanzaba, pero esta vez una media sonrisa adornaba sus facciones y la imagen de ella se gravaba en su pupila.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo II**

El pasillo del instituto estaba desierto. Sasuke caminaba por el con cierta tranquilidad sin emitir ningún sonido, escuchaba el incesante hablar de cada profesor que interrumpía el silencio en el que estaban obligados a permanecer los alumnos.

Llego hasta su aula de clases y supo de inmediato que estaba más atrasado de lo normal. Su aula también está en completa calma, lo cual solo ocurría cuando Kakashi tomaba el mando.

Toco dos vece la puerta y espero a escuchar la paciente voz ordenándole entrar.

-Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida. – dijo al ingresar a la habitación ante la mirada expectante de su maestro.

La estridente risa de su mejor amigo rompió el silencio.

-¿A si le dices ahora a esa chica? – pregunto en un grito. La atención de todos se clavó en su posible reacción, esperando alguna respuesta.

Sasuke no era un chico muy sociable. Le gustaba el silencio, se tomaba su tiempo para pensar a solas, pero paradójicamente era uno de los más populares del colegio sin duda debido a su buen físico, sus sobresalientes notas y su capacidad en los deportes. Siempre estaba en la mira, siempre daba de que hablar y su actitud esquiva – según la mayor parte de la población femenina – lo volvía enigmático y más atractivo. Aun así nadie conocía alguna chica que hubiera capturado su atención de manera verdadera y la noticia que su mejor amigo soltó daba que hablar para mucho tiempo.

Él era consciente de esas cosas, por lo que solamente corrió la mirada de su mejor amigo hacia su maestro esperando alguna orden. Los murmullos comenzaron enseguida.

Kakashi, su maestro, soltó un suspiro conociendo la situación.

-lo entiendo, es un camino complicado pero si tomas las oportunidades antes de que se escapen, lo encontraras más sencillo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado antes de tomar su asiento detrás del rubio.

-¿Qué quiso decir? – pregunto Naruto volteándose para verlo.

-Nada Dobe.

-dímelo, sabes que odio cuando Kakashi se pone a hablar de forma enigmática. No entiendo nada.

-Tu nunca entiendes, ni aunque lo digan de la misma forma que a un bebe.

-¡Teme! – grito indignado.

-Naruto guarda silencio. – regaño Kakashi.

El rubio se dio vuelta molesto y el maestro peliplata siguió con la monótona lectura, mientras Sasuke se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

_Debía tomar la oportunidad antes de que se le escapara_. Debía hablarle lo antes posible. El contacto visual que habían mantenido por unos segundos le había dado las últimas razones que necesitaba.

Cerro sus ojos y pudo ver nuevamente a la chica pelirosa con sus brillantes ojos verdes y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al verse sorprendida. Para él era hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Su mente viajo en los días, recordando el accidente que los envolvió en el juego de miradas y silenciosa compañía.

_Había salido a la hora usual olvidado por completo que se encontraba en la casa de su hermano y no había transporte directo hacia el instituto. Camino deprisa hacia la estación del tren sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer era no perder el que salía en uno minuto y de igual forma llegaría tarde. Para su suerte tenía el maestro más impuntual del mundo. _

_El tren estaba repleto esa mañana, y él apartado cerca del final del vagón permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su reproductor de música a todo volumen intentando no pensar, pero un cambio brusco en el ambiente lo saco de su propio mundo y abrió los ojos. _

_Se topó de primera vista con ella. Llevaba los brazos cargados con cosas que no supo identificar, el cabello rosado aun húmedo agarrado en un mal moño su bolso solo en un hombro. Era un completo desastre y por donde pasaba armaba un caos terrible, chocando contra todos y ganándose uno que otro insulto. Sasuke la vio encogerse ante cada uno de ellos y como sus mejillas se teñían más rojas cada vez. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella por primera vez, su corazón salto y en ese momento no supo que fue. _

_La observo en el silencio del viaje y ella ni se percató de su presencia. Al sentarse comenzó a hablar animadamente por el teléfono móvil, rompiendo el esquema de la chica tímida que le había parecido al principio. Unas cuantas estaciones después ella se bajó en el mismo caos en el que había entrado y él sonrió para sí mismo. _

_Era toda una ninfa de lo impredecible._

_Y como tal lo sorprendió una vez más a él mismo. Los días siguientes se encontró pensando en ella más de lo que había pensado en cualquier chica y su rostro en los segundos que se toparon parecía tatuado en su pupila._

_Quería volver a ver esos ojos brillantes, que fueran a él quien lo buscara con tanta desesperación como buscaba un asiento en el vagón. Pero no supo lo que le ocurría hasta que su mejor amigo lo sorprendió con un suspiro mal disimulado, que se escapó de sus labios sin permiso._

_-¿Quién te trae embrutecido teme? Tengo que darle un premio a esa chica. – rio Naruto sin darse cuenta que acababa de darle la respuesta de lo que sentía._

_¿El amor a primera vista existía? El no creía en eso, por lo que decidió darle un fin. Por una semana tomo el mismo tren, buscándola en cada vagón sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Su ninfa se había ocultado entre el asfalto y los rieles._

_Y antes de rendirse decido repetir todo lo que había hecho aquel día. Volvió a la casa de su hermano, salió con el tiempo justo sin importarle que llegara tarde y tomo el mismo tren y el mismo vagón que ese día. Esperando con ansias que las puertas se abrieran y mostraran a la chica pelirosa, era su último intento._

_El sonido de las puertas al abrir hizo que levantara la mirada. Entro de último en aquella ocasión y ya no había caos alrededor de ella. Su largo cabello danzaba al compás de sus pasos y su vista estaba clavada en un libro que parecía más interesante que el mundo que la rodeaba. La siguió con la mirada sin disimular hasta que ella tomo asiento frente a él._

_Finalmente la chica separo los ojos de las hojas de papel y lo miraron con confusión directamente a los suyos. Su mundo se detuvo en esos instantes y supo que no le importaba si era amor a primera vista, destino o cualquier cursi nombre que le pudieran poner. _

_Él quería ver ese rostro el resto de su vida._

_-Continura-_

Gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Es un apoyo enorme en este nuevo proyecto y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Responderé por este medio únicamente los comentarios de aquellos que no tienen cuenta, el resto será por MD.

Espero su opinión y tengan una linda semana.

**Asdasd:** Tienes un buen motivo para que te recuerde, me he inspirado en esa canción para escribirlo. Era una idea que me viene rondando desde varios meses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

_Se sentía incomoda, se sentía observada._

_Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica debido a las novelas de misterio que se le daban por leer últimamente. Levanto su rostro con cierto temor y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los pozos azabaches que la observaban directamente. Sintió que su estómago subía hasta su garganta, pero controlo aquellas reacciones y simplemente lo miro interrogante esperando que el chico cambiara la dirección de su mirada._

_Pero no sucedió._

_Ella no podía sentir sosteniendo aquella mirada, era demasiada intensa. Y casi huyendo, se volvió a enterrarse en su libro solo que ahora no podía leer ni una palabra. Subía su vista disimuladamente, pero cada vez él seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella. _

_Tal vez no la miraba a ella sino a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás. ¡¿Pero que se podía enfocar en un tren en movimiento?! Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y casi corriendo salió a la estación. _

_Giro una vez más para verlo a través de la ventana, solo para percatarse que no la seguía y en ese instante lo reconoció. Lo había visto más de una vez en el mismo vagón, eso quería decir…_

_¡Que era un acosador!_

_Oh, maldición. Estaba siendo seguida por un acosador quien sabe cuánto tiempo. _

_Soltó un suspiro cuando el tren volvió a su marcha, y se quedó unos segundos parada en el mismo lugar intentando recobrar la compostura. Una vez más paso su vista por las pocas personas que aún se encontraban en la estación y se sintió aliviada al no encontrarlo… Aunque aún podía estar escondido en cualquier lugar._

_Un escalofrió corrió todo su cuerpo y decidió apresurarse al instituto, al menos ahí estaría a salvo._

_-¿Qué tienes, frentona? – pregunto Ino, su mejor amiga, en un tono bajo cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en ellos mientras sus grandes ojos azules la taladraban con curiosidad._

_-Nada, Cerda. – respondió de forma automática, corriendo su vista de su amiga._

_-Estas pálida. – apunto, como si eso le diera la razón. - ¿Estas enferma o viste un fantasma?_

_Los ojos azabaches volvieron a su mente casi de inmediato helándole su sangre y supo que eso no le iba a ayudar a sacarse a Ino de encima._

_-Ya te dije que nada, Yamanaka. _

_-¿Pero…? – la rubia se cortó a sí misma y frunciendo sus labios se enderezo. –No me digas nada Haruno, sé que te arrastraras para pedirme que te escuche. _

_Y con toda la dignidad y gracia que solo Ino poseía, regreso a su asiento – a dos filas del de ella. – ignorándola el resto de la mañana._

_Sakura soltó un enésimo suspiro esa mañana, pero esta vez cargado de cansancio. No podía acusar a alguien de acoso hasta estar segura de ello y sabía que decirle a Ino era decirle a todo Konoha._

_Fue más precavida los días siguiente, o más bien paranoica era la palabra adecuada. Entraba al tren fijándose en cada persona que se encontraba, sentándose siempre en los sitios más concurridos solo para que él no estuviera cerca. Pronto se percató que la parada en la que entraba el chico era después de la de ella y siempre se sentaba prudentemente lejos aunque manteniéndola dentro de su visión – lo cual sabia porque él siempre estaba dentro de su rango propio de visión -. _

_Días después su temor disminuyo y su curiosidad por el misterioso chico aumento. Empezó a considerarlo inofensivo casi al mismo tiempo – y de forma alarmante – en que se percató de lo atractivo que era._

"No puede gustarte tu acosador, Haruno Sakura"_ – se regañó mentalmente, mientras se obligaba apartar su vista del chico – _"a menos que tenga alguna enfermedad psico-social que hasta el día de hoy se manifiesta"_ –vio por el rabillo de sus ojos al chico, que de manera despreocupada buscaba algo en su bolso. – _"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ahora yo parezco la acosadora!

_El día en que sus sospechas acabaron, ambos se habían sentado uno a la par del otro. No podía definir en ese momento el tipo de nervios que controlaban todo su cuerpo, sentía que todo su cuerpo se preparaba para que algo pasara. _

_Pero eso nunca sucedió._

_El no dio muchas señales de notar su presencia, aparte de una media sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento en el momento que sus rostros se encontraron y la cual ella respondió con torpeza y una que otra mirada disimulada lo cual no sabía si era porque podía escuchar casi toda la conversación que el chico, mantenía por teléfono._

-_Cállate, Dobe… - mascullo él por enésima vez sumamente incomodo, lo que a ella le pareció en cierta forma lindo. _

_-No es nada de lo que tú dices._

_El tipo con el que hablaba grito un fuerte "dattebayo" antes de que el moreno decidiera colgarle de golpe, tal vez por su salud auditiva o por que la conversación se había tornado demasiado incomoda. Ella no lo sabía, solo especulaba por los gesto que él dejaba salir causándole cada vez con más curiosidad._

_Una vez más habían llegado a su estación y fue el momento en que ambos se miraron fijamente. Él sonrió, ella también y las puertas se abrieron. Vio un amago del chico en decir algo, o tal vez solo fue su imaginación, ya que después se vio arrastrada por la marea de personas que salían hacia él andén._

_Ya no era solo su intensa mirada ónix la que permanecía gravada en su pupila. Era también la torcida sonrisa tan llena de petulancia, como si él conociera algo que ella no, misterio y al mismo tiempo parecía cálida; era su profunda voz que hacía que se formara un hueco en su estómago y sintiera que podía escucharla sin aburrirse jamás; el cuerpo de adonis que la dejaba sin aire y se había permitido devorar con la mirada; pero sobretodo el rostro sereno, libre de emociones, que demostraba que nada merecía su total atención. Una máscara perfecta que ella le había visto quitarse en pocas ocasiones, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Qué lo había llevado a defenderse de esa forma? ¿De quién ocultaba sus sentimientos?_

_El chico era todo un misterio… uno que ella deseaba descubrir._

_-Es un chico. – dijo de pronto. Ino la miro confusa. – De quien no te quería hablar era de un chico._

_La rubia dejo a un lado su almuerzo y presto total atención a la historia que ella Sakura contaba. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y complicidad, algo que no le gustó mucho a la pelirosa._

_-¡Oh, por Dios! Eso ha sido tan romántico, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? – chillo la chica, aferrándose a las manos de Sakura._

_-Porque ibas a hacer un escándalo como lo estás haciendo ahora. – murmuró Sakura, mirando como las personas del comedor las observaban de forma extraña._

_-Eso no importa, tienen envidia porque no tiene una vida tan interesante. – Sakura quiso renegar, pero Ino no la dejo. –Ahora, lo que importa es que le tienes que hablar._

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no le intereso_

_-¿Cómo estas segura?_

_-Eso es más que obvio… ¿Cómo podría interesarle si él es tan…? Tal vez si yo fuera más espectacular._

_-Deja de decir tonterías. – la corto Ino de golpe. – deja de infravalorarte, si no le gusta pues él es un estúpido que se lo pierde. Además lo has encontrado más de una vez mirándote fijamente._

_**-.-.-**_

Sakura sonrió recordando las muchas veces que lo había sorprendido observándolo disimuladamente y como el huía con un ligero sonrojo. A ella también le había pasado otro tanto más, y solo imaginaba la sonrisa arrogante que el seguramente esbozaba en esos momentos.

Soltó un suspiro mal disimulado, encantando por el modo en que la situación había cambiado.

Ino la observo a lo lejos y con una gran sonrisa se sentó en la silla que separa su puesto del de su mejor amiga.

-Se llama Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo de pronto, colocando varios papeles sobre el escritorio de Sakura y logrando que la pelirosa dejara de observar de forma soñadora la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu chico se llama Sasuke. – recalcó la primera palabra.

La rubia apunto los papeles que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa y con un rápido vistazo Sakura observo la portada de una página social en cuya foto está el misterioso moreno del tren. La pelirosa alzo su vista y enarco una ceja, en una pregunta tacita.

-Te dije que se me hacía familiar, pero si hubieras leído los mensajes que te envié esta mañana en lugar de quejarte por ser su "_burla matutina"_ – dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos. – ya sabrías quien es tu príncipe azul.

-Deja de quejarte y hablar de una vez.

-Resulta que es el mejor amigo de mi primo, Naruto. –Sakura hizo memoria del hiperactivo chico sin poder creer que realmente era el mejor amigo. – Lo he visto un par de veces en casa de mis tíos y por lo que averigüe por tío Minato, son inseparables, completamente diferentes y compiten por todo… ni él se explica cómo llegaron a ser amigos.

-Me das miedo, cerda. – dijo Sakura ojeando las páginas de información.

-Solo hago mi tarea, ya sabes lo buena amiga que soy. – Ino movió la larga cola que sujetaba su melena, en un gesto bastante típico cuando hablaba de ella misma.

-Y… ¿Que pretendes que haga con esto?

-Pues busca un tema de conversación para mañana. Si no lo haces, hablare con Naruto y organizare una salida en la que él vaya este fin de semana.

-No te atreverías…

-No me retes.

-Deja de andar de cupido, yo voy a mi paso.

-¡Ja! Es más probable que terminemos el año y tú sigues en las mismas.

Ino se marchó sin dejarla replica una vez más. Sakura la observo con un puchero en sus labios que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-Gracias, cerda. – murmuro sin que nadie más escuchara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Mierda… nuevamente iba tarde.

Se sacó la corbata de un tirón, y apresuro su paso. El tren acababa de detenerse y las personas entraban sin cesar por la puerta. Se hizo un espacio entre ellos a fuerza de empujones y pequeños golpes con sus codos, pero es que esa mañana parecía más abarrotada de personas que ninguna otra.

Sasuke entro como pudo al vagón, dando trompicones y siendo también empujado por personas molestas. No se fijó en su andar errático, concentrado en mantener su temperamento y no golpear al imbécil que lo insultaba. Hasta que finalmente otro cuerpo lo detuvo.

Un suave gemido de dolor lo obligo a levantar su vista y fue en ese momento que el tiempo se detuvo para él…

Y para ella…

Los insultos cesaron, el ajetreo se detuvo y sus ojos negros se fundieron en los verdes llenos de sorpresa y algo más que no se atrevía a nombrar, no quería darse esperanzas innecesarias.

Sakura sintió su corazón detenerse completamente ¿o bombeaba demasiado rápido? No lo sabía, todo más allá del rostro del chico era confuso y borroso. Sus cuerpos se petrificaron mientras parecían flotar en ese estado donde solo ellos existían. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente y el nombre del chico se deslizo por ellos.

-Sa… Sasuke… - murmuro casi inconscientemente y el hechizo en el que se mantenían término.

El moreno alzo una ceja al escuchar su nombre y ella se maldijo interiormente. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callada por una vez en su vida? Lo había arruinado todo. Inconsciente del regocijo que había provocado en el chico, Sakura aparto su mirada e intento colocar un poco de distancia entre ambos.

-Lo siento. – dijo Sasuke, dando un paso atrás. Una media sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones divirtiéndose al verla tan apenada.

-No fue nada. – murmuró por lo bajo agachando su mirada, y si no fuera por lo cerca que aún se mantenían, Sasuke no habría podido escucharla.

Por alguna razón no quería alejarse más, su espacio personal y vital no parecía importante en esos momentos y estar junto a ella era más cómodo.

Sakura se removió en su lugar y dio un paso al lado intentando alejarse de él, sin embargo, Sasuke sujeto su muñeca obligándola a verlo.

-Haz dicho mi nombre – apunto. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las mejillas de la chica se tronaron rojas de golpe y sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Bueno… yo…. – comenzó a balbucear. Intentando apartar su mirada del pelinegro pero fallando en cada intento. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a buscarlo. – N… Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Dijo, finalmente armando una frase coherente.

_-Ese estúpido Dobe…_ - pensó Sasuke. – Ya veo…

El silencio los acobijó. Ella lo observo a través de sus pestañas y él le de volvió una mirada mal disimulada. Le sonrió tímidamente y él lo hizo con la superioridad propia que lo caracterizaba pero entre mesclado con curiosidad. Y finalmente una leve carcajada salió de los labios de la pelirosa, para Sasuke fue una hermosa melodía y se regocijo al saber que él, en cierta parte, la había provocado.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. – dijo ella tendiéndole una mano llena de vitalidad pero sin que el sonrojo en sus mejilla desapareciera.

Sasuke tomo la suave mano con delicadeza y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su brazo, hasta lograr acelerarle el corazón.

-Es un gusto finalmente conocerte.

Sakura abrió su boca e inmediatamente la cerró. El rojo en sus pómulos aumento hasta superar su cabello.

Un ruido estridente los saco de sus pensamientos. Las puertas se abrieron y el andar de las personas comenzo.

Los orbes verdes y negros miraron la estación con pesadumbres y un pequeño suspiro se escapo de los labios de ambos.

-Supongo que me dedo de ir. – anuncio Sakura. Pero antes de dar un paso, Sasuke sujeto mas fuerte su mano.

-Podríamos irnos juntos mañana. – propuso con la sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba en sus labios.

-Me parece genial.

La mano de ella se deslizo de la de él con reticencia. Se observaron todo lo que pudieron hasta que el tren una vez más se marchó.

**-1-**

Entro al aula, todos hablaban y las personas iban de un lado a otro. Sasuke busco a su rubio amigo de inmediato y lo encontró engullendo un plato de ramen en la esquina del aula, era la única manera en que estuviera callado. Camino hasta él y una vez cerca le proporciono un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo obligo a tragar pesadamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, teme? – grito, pero nadie le hizo caso acostumbrados a los escándalos del rubio.

Sasuke se sentó junto a él con tranquilidad.

-Por no decirme que la conocías. – dijo finalmente.

Los alegatos del rubio cesaron y lo observo confundido, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Qué conozco a quién?

-A Sakura.

Naruto soltó un sonido que claramente indicaba que no sabía de quien hablaba. Sasuke desesperado saco su celular y entrando a una página social, tecleo el nombre de la muchacha. Busco a la chica del tren y finalmente su fotografía abarco la imagen es su pantalla. Sasuke la observo por un rato, solo ella podía transmitir tanta vitalidad incluso con una fotografía, su pulso se aceleró y se concentró en que su sonrisa no emergiera.

Le mostro la imagen a Naruto donde ella sonreía abiertamente con su cabello rosa esparcido por la grama. El chico soltó un silbido, y miro alternativamente de Sasuke a la fotografía.

-¡Así que tenía razón! – Brinco de alegría Naruto. – Bueno teme, en primera no la conozco y en segundo; tu nunca me hablaste de ella ¿Cómo se supone que te diría si la conocía o no?

-Qué extraño… - murmuro, sin ser escuchado por Naruto.

El rubio le arrebato el teléfono y comenzó a ver las fotografías de la chica.

-Vaya Sasuke, con razón la tenías tan escondida. – le dijo, soltando una risa que a Sasuke le pareció demasiado pervertida. – ¡Y yo, que me preocupaba de que eras gay!

Naruto recibió otro golpe del moreno, antes de que este le arrebatara el celular y lo guardara.

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que podría aclarar todo al siguiente día.

Saco nuevamente su celular y rápidamente tecleo un mensaje a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi entraba al aula.

"_Esta noche me quedare en tu casa, hermano."_

**-2-**

-¡Le hablaste! – Grito con júbilo Ino, al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Todos sus compañeros giraron en su dirección y el rostro de Sakura fue tornándose de un rojo encendido. Camino rápidamente entre ellos, aparentando no escuchar los murmullos y una vez estuvo sentada en su lugar habitual, fue rodeada por sus amigas. Incluso se encontraban Tenten que era de un año mayor. – Vamos cuéntalo todo. – la apuro Ino con sus ojos azules brillando más que nunca.

-No sé por qué supones que le hable.

-Se te nota. – Agrego Karin junto a ella, alzando una ceja. – Tienes esa expresión de que estas flotando

Sakura sonrió con travesura y con sus ojos verdes escaneo el salón. Ya todos habían regresado a sus actividades habituales y nadie les ponía atención.

Comenzó el relato del pequeño encuentro con las únicas interrupciones por parte de los chillidos emocionados de Ino

-Y eso fue –término. – Sé que no es la historia de cuentos que esperabais pero…

-¡Estás loca! Ha sido tan romántico – interrumpió Tenten con una sonrisa radiante. – Literalmente cayó en tus brazos.

-Y la aplasto.

-Vamos Karin deja de matar el momento. – Ino la fulmino con la mirada.

_-"El momento"_ lo pudieron tener hace meses sino fueran tan cobardes ambos, especialmente él. ¿Dónde está el caballerismo? ¡Ahora la princesa debe de ir y rescatar al príncipe! – dramatizo la pelirroja sacando leves risas a sus amigas.

-Pero ha sido él quien me ha dicho que nos veamos mañana. Dale puntos por eso. – comento con picardía Sakura.

-Solo has estado un día con él y ya lo defiendes… te estas ablandando Haruno.

-Bueno… con él hasta yo me ablando.

-¡Hey! – exclamo Sakura con fingido enojo hacia su mejor amiga. Todas volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

Y aun en ese momento ameno que compartía con sus amigas, Sakura podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y una parte de su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en el siguiente día.

¡Las mariposas habían mutado! Acostada en su cama, Sakura tuvo la certeza de eso. Parecía que una especie de elefantes danzarines tenían una ceremonia en su estómago. El nerviosismo era tal que no había podido dormir por más de unas horas en toda la noche. Sentía que cada cinco minutos volvía a despertarse cada vez más mareada y ansiosa, hasta el punto que temió enfermarse, pero no era posible. No, ella tenía -más bien _debía_- tomar ese tren de la mañana y tal vez después de hablar con él volver a casa y poder enfermarse tranquilamente, pero antes de eso, no.

Finalmente había pasado las últimas horas de la madrugada con la vista fija en el techo blanco de su habitación intentando no pensar en nada. Algo había funcionado, porque al menos los elefantes ya no pisaban tan fuerte.

Su despertador sonó y ella alargo una mano para apagarlo casi al instante. Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones podían sostener, y sonrió. El momento había llegado.

No se dio cuenta en que parte de su rutina matutina se había atrasado, lo único que sabía era que ese día se había esmerado más que ninguno otro en arreglarse, en verse más que bien, en estar _perfecta _para él. No había exagerado, ni tampoco quería lucir despampanante… solo se había dedicado un merecido tiempo a ella misma. El poco maquillaje que siempre lucia, lo pensó especialmente para resaltar sus ojos; su uniforme sin ningún desperfecto y su cabello largo, sedoso y rosado caía por sus hombros completamente liso y ordenado, para cuando termino de sujetar la cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza y se dio cuenta de la hora, soltó un grito de pánico.

¡Iba tarde!

Tomo su bolso y bajo las escaleras de su casa corriendo, su padre la miro extrañado desde la sala pero no le prestó atención conociendo los arranques de su hija; sin embargo, su madre la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

-Cariño, aun no has desayunado. – le dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-No lo hare, voy tarde.

Y fueron las palabras mágicas para desatar la furia de su madre.

-¿Cómo qué no? Eres tan descuidada contigo misma.

-Mama… - se quejó frustrada. – me tengo que ir.

-No, hasta que desayunes.

-¡¿Pero perderé el tren?!

-Nosotros podemos llevarte al instituto. Pasare…

-¡No! – negó rotundamente interrumpiendo a su padre.

Su padre miro impactado a su madre y está a él. Por el ínfimo instante que duro el intercambio de miradas, Sakura planeo varias formas para salir, pero todo se quedaba ahí… en su imaginación. Sus ojos viridián viajaron al reloj más cercano y el nudo en su estómago aumento.

-Sakura Haruno, no iras a ningún lugar sin antes haber desayunado.

Lanzo un grito y a paso firme se dirigió a la cocina murmurando cosas por lo bajo y dejando muy claro que nada de eso le agradaba. Su madre, estaba igual… diciéndole lo muy descuidada que era consigo misma y como debía de cambiar antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Tomo un vaso de jugo y se lo empino, en menos de dos segundos ya no había nada, luego tomo un par de bollos y percatándose de su madre había sido distraída por su padre, los metió en su bolso y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

-¡Sakura Haruno, ven en este instante! –grito su madre desde la cocina. -¿Qué muchacha? – se giró indignada a ver a su esposo, que tan solo reía.

-Ya cálmate, podrás hablar con ella cuando regrese.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios. Claro que lo haría, le diría muchas cosas a su querida hija.

**-3-**

Ahogo un bostezo mal disimulado al entrar a la cocina del apartamento de su hermano. Apenas y había podido dormir. Ni siquiera el mismo podía imaginarse que estaba en tal estado de emoción, había repasado una y otra vez lo que haría esa mañana.

Primero debía de saber cómo lo conocía. No porque realmente le importase, pero detestaba que le mintieran y mucho más si era ella. ¡Ella era su ninfa del asfalto y rieles! Algo demasiado elevado para rebajarse a mentir… no, él esperaba más de ella. Después, la invitaría a salir. Así de simple.

Estaba claro que no le diría que no, nadie lo hacía.

Esbozo una sonrisa sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba nuevamente en su corta conversación del día anterior.

_Sakura Haruno…_

-Puedes invitarla a cenar. ¿Me gustaría conocerla?

Se atraganto con su desayuno al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragar entre carraspeos que termino por hacer que su garganta ardiera. Finalmente cuando tuvo nuevamente el control sobre su cuerpo, le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano.

El infeliz estaba sumamente divertido, observándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas? – respondió, con su voz más grave de lo normal.

-No tienes por qué mentirme, de hecho no puedes. – Sasuke alzo una ceja y guardo silencio. Itachi lentamente se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el otro puesto del desayunador.- Mamá y papá me llamaron, los citaron del colegio por tus llegadas tardes en los últimos meses y mamá esta perpleja ya que sales con tiempo de sobra… Así que lo más lógico es que haces algo antes de ir al instituto.

-Y solo una chica podría hacer que me retrasara. – bufo, esperando que el sarcasmo imprimido fuera lo suficiente para encubrir la verdad.

Itachi sonrió de aquella forma tan característica que parecía conocer todas las verdades del mundo. Sasuke en cambio, entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso… y que ayer te observe mientras sonreías como idiota al techo.

Los colores del menor de los Uchiha se le subieron a la cara y comenzó a farfullar cosas ininteligibles contra su hermano.

-Tranquilo hermanito, guardare tu secreto de mamá. – dijo entre risas el mayor. – pero ya vas tarde y será mejor que te lleve al instituto.

Los ojos azabaches viajaron hasta el reloj de la cocina. Iba a tiempo para su cometido.

-No es necesario. – respondió.

Coloco su mochila en el hombro y salió del apartamento. Itachi lo observo en todo momento, sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

A veces Sasuke era tan transparente.

La estación de trenes quedaba a solo unas cuadras del apartamento. Pronto se encontraba viajando en aquella maquina a todo velocidad. Soltó un suspiro, sin duda tendría una seria plática esa noche con sus padres. Aunque no le importaba mucho, si las cosas salían como las planeaba ya no había necesidad de llegar tarde, podría ver a Sakura en otros momentos y por mucho más tiempo.

El tren disminuyo la marcha. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta y sintió el cosquilleo de la anticipación recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Las personas entraban sin parar y el tren iba llenándose. En medio de todas, ella sobresalió con su peculiar color de cabello y su sonrisa radiante.

Al verlo, su sonrisa se ensancho y Sasuke sintió que flotaba al saber que solo era para él. Esa alegría era por él.

-Hola. – lo saludo.

El asintió con su cabeza y la observo sentarse junto a él. Y de pronto todo lo que había planeado se fue por una cañería. Ya no le importaba si le había mentido, ni como sabia su nombre… no desperdiciaría su tiempo con ella en esas tonterías.

Ya no solo le bastaba con ver el rostro de esa chica todos los días, sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella.

El resto del transcurso se convirtió en una paradoja. Por un lado no sentía que el tiempo avanzara, volvía a tener la sensación de que ambos flotaban separados del mundo, en su propia esfera sin que nada los afectase; por otro lado observaba claramente cómo se acercaban a la estación donde ella debía bajar.

-Sakura. – la llamo. Ella cayó de inmediato y le dedico toda su atención. –Hagamos algo este fin de semana. – dijo intentando sonar casual.

La perplejidad se vio claramente estampada en los ojos verdes y luego un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

Sasuke sintió su corazón saltar cuando le sonrió.

-Es una buena idea.

Se sonrieron por enésima vez esa mañana y luego… todo fue confuso.

La atención de los chicos fue abruptamente tomada por un escándalo en el pasillo. Sin comprender lo que pasaba observaron cómo un hombre corría como loco empujando a quien estuviera enfrente y otros detrás de él intentaban detenerlo. Un paquete cayó al piso y los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse hasta convertirse en gritos desesperados.

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke inconscientemente y ambos se miraron con alarma.

Casi no hubo tiempo de nada, ni de decir algo, ni siquiera de pensar, cuando un estruendoso sonido sacudió el vagón. Sasuke giro su cuerpo rápidamente para quedar frente a Sakura.

El mundo de ambos se revolvió y aunque solo fueron segundos, ambos sentían que aquella nube de dolor y gritos era demasiado larga. Un golpe en la espalda de Sasuke le saco por completo el aire de los pulmones, y un grito agónico se escapó de sus labios y se confundió con el resto de estruendos que se apoderaron del lugar.

El impacto hizo que Sakura se fuera hacia atrás, su cabeza reboto contra el duro cristal y los sonidos a su alrededor empezaron a atenuarse.

Sasuke gruño. Sentía arder su costado y su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal se movió a un lado y volvió a su puesto junto a la pelirosa. La miro de inmediato y apretó la mano que le sostenía.

-Sakura… - la llamo en un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió sus ojos poco a poco al escucharlo, lo vio junto a ella y no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la obvia preocupación en los ojos azabaches. Quiso abrazarlo, lanzársele encima, pero estaba cansada y lo único que logro hacer fue mover su cabeza hacia él mientras se apoyaba en el cristal a su espalda.

Una mancha roja llamo su atención y con alarma miro el costado de Sasuke. Se angustió y no pudo ocultarlo.

-Sakura. – volvió a llamarla, al ver el terror de la chica. Se esforzaba porque su voz sonara calmada y no entrecortada.

-¡¿Sasuke que…?!

-Tranquila.

El viento entraba con violencia por algún orificio en el vagón, revolviendo sus cabellos y alejando el olor a hierro del tren y de las personas. Él tomó un mechón rosa rebelde que se escapaba de la cinta roja y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de la oreja. Omitió el dolor que sintió en su corazón al tocar un líquido viscoso que recorrían entre el cabello de la chica, era incluso más fuerte que el dolor que sentía en su costado; y a pesar de eso le sonrió… no era una media sonrisa, ni nada lleno de galantería o superioridad, era sincera y solo para ella.

-Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy. – le susurro. Intentando no ver el hilo de sangre que corría por le recorría por la frente.

Ella le sonrió ahogando un sollozo y pasó su mano libre por el rostro de Sasuke, acariciando su mejilla hasta hundir sus dedos en el cabello negro. Se observaron por un momento con tanto anhelo, que parecían idolatrarse, regalándose los ojos y las palabras que ya no podían decirse. Finalmente se acercó un poco más hacia él, y dejo de lado toda timidez.

Rozo los labios del moreno con los suyos, en un beso efímero que temía que terminara y luego él le correspondió llenándolo de pasión y urgencia.

Se separaron lentamente y ella se aferró a él con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y nuevamente la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de su conciencia.

-Creo que te amo, Sasuke-kun. – le susurro a su oído.

El mundo de Sakura se volvió negro y las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer sus mejillas. La mano que tenía enredada en los cabellos azabaches cayo y el firme amarre que tenía en la otra mano de Sasuke también cedió.

El moreno la observo, con evidente cansancio en su rostro, parecía que estaba dormida. Y como rogaba porque así fuera.

Hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Sakura y lleno sus pulmones de la fragancia florar que despedía, ignorando el olor característico de la sangre.

-Creo que yo también. – le susurro, sin nadie que le escuchara.

Escucho el ruido de las ambulancias a la distancia, pero ya no le importaba, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno.

Abrazo con más fuerza a la chica y dejo que la oscuridad también lo abrazara…

Los paramédicos fueron los primeros en llegar. Itachi se movía apresurado por los escombros, buscando los sobrevivientes, ayudando a los heridos y removiendo los cuerpos de aquellos que desgraciadamente fallecieron.

Se abrió paso en uno de los vagones y el inusual color rosado capto su atención.

Su cuerpo se petrifico y su cerebro dejo de funcionar en aquel instante.

Lo reconocería donde fuera, aunque no le mirara su rostro, pero sabía que era _é_l. Era su pequeño y tonto hermano menor.

Camino un par de pasos y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

-¡Shisou! – grito sin poder evitar que la agonía saliera en su tono. –Trae dos camillas rápido.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? – pero su primo no necesito respuesta. Los ojos oscuros del otro paramédico se abrieron con sorpresa.

Un instante después, los dos chicos inconscientes se encontraban en la ambulancia, mientras los Uchiha hacían todo lo posible por_ él_, por ambos.

Dejaron el lugar del accidente sumido en caos, intentando que sus cerebros no entraran en pánico ni desesperación, solo había una oportunidad para salvarlos.

-Maldición- susurro Itachi, golpeando con más fuerza de la necesaria la caja torácica de Sasuke. – Por favor, despierta. – dijo de forma entrecortada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas.

**-Fin-**

**¡Hola! ¿Me quieren matar? Creo que entenderé perfectamente si así sucede, pero he dejado el final algo abierto… aunque puedo hacer un epilogo, ¿Qué opinan? **

**Bueno, para los que adivinaron el fic está inspirado en la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh. No lo mencione antes porque sabrían el final antes de tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pasen por mis otros fic. **

**¡Cuídense!**


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Itachi atravesó la ciudad en completo silencio. La radio sonaba en la cabina de su auto pero nadie la escuchaba y sus ojos azabaches estaban colocados en las calles y los automóviles que cruzaban veloces las avenidas.

El lugar al que se dirigía se había convertido en tabú, tanto para él como para toda su familia, y era hasta cuatro meses después del trágico accidente que se atrevía a poner un pie cerca de la estación de trenes.

Ya casi no había rastros del accidente. El tren de esa ruta volvía a funcionar y si no fuera por la tierra áspera, no habría rastro alguno de la explosión. Al menos no una señal evidente, ya que él sabia de primera mano que muchas familias no volverían a ser las mismas después de ese día.

La ciudad de Konoha poco a poco se iba recuperando de la tragedia y las personas ya no hablaban con tanto fervor del tema. Al igual que la tierra iban sanando, unos más rápido que otros, pero esforzándose por salir nuevamente adelante.

Aparco el carro antes de llegar a la estación y perezosamente descendió del vehículo. Una parte de él aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al lugar de sus pesadillas, pero ya era el momento y no solo él estaba consciente de eso.

Rodeo el vehículo hasta la parte trasera y tomo un ramo de flores blancas con una mano y un par de muletas con la otra. Concentrado en la labor que hacía, se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y desde atrás vio el cabello puntiagudo azabache meciéndose con el viento y el perfil serio de su hermano.

No pudo suprimir una sonrisa, apreciando más que nunca esas pequeñas cosas que podía vivir con él, poder verlo crecer, discutir y bromear. Todo lo que casi se lo arrebatan en un par de segundos.

Ahora claramente podía ver al hombre en el que Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo y se sentía tan orgulloso. Su hermano era valiente, el pilar que lo sostenía a él cuando debía ser al contrario, el que lo impulsaba a regresar al lugar del accidente para dejarlo atrás y poder continuar sus vidas. Aquel chiquillo orgulloso y frio de cuatro meses atrás había aprendido una dura lección dando paso a un joven más noble y agradecido con la vida.

Una vez estuvo junto a Sasuke, le ayudo a andar por la plaza que se había construido entorno a un monumento con los nombres de todos aquellos que habían fallecido. Con el rabillo de su ojo observo como Sasuke no separaba la mirada de ahí, y como su cuerpo se tensaba a cada paso.

Llegaron hasta el largo pilar en solemne silencio e Itachi solo pudo permanecer junto a su hermano mientras leía los nombres que lo formaban.

_Ayugai Kai_

_Dazae Aoto_

_Erizawa Tora_

_Gensai Yu_

_Haru…_

—Sabes que estuve sentado muchas veces junto a alguno de ellos – comento Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos del monumento. – Ni siquiera los conocía pero… — un nudo en la garganta impidió que Sasuke siguiera hablando, era la primera vez que lo hacía e Itachi le presto toda su atención. – Segundos antes de que pasara todo, Sakura y yo habíamos decidido salir al día siguiente… todos ellos también tenían planes…

—Es injusto, lo sé. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, vengarnos solo creara una cadena de dolor y perdidas inocentes.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sus puños apretaban fuertemente las muletas hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y su amarga expresión constataba lo mucho que le costaba digerir la idea.

Itachi se agacho y deposito las flores junto a muchas otras y encendió uno de los inciensos que ahí se encontraban. Otra sonrisa surco sus labios cuando se levantó y miro hacia el frente.

—No llegues tarde, o mama me matara. – le dijo revolviéndole el cabello. Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado intentando apartarse pero su condición no le daba muchas opciones. – y recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana.

Se marchó sonriendo, sin ver el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, pero sabiendo exactamente como lucia.

—Maldito – murmuro Sasuke fulminando la espalda de su hermano.

—Sasuke-kun. – Las maldiciones desaparecieron de su boca y casi al instante olvido el enojo que sentía por su hermano.

Sasuke se giró, encontrándose con Sakura a pocos pasos de él y ninguno dijo nada mientras ella se acercaba a su lado. Él se limitó a observarla maravillándose con su inocente belleza y embriagándose de la fragancia que el viento desprendía de ella. Nunca lo diría, pero en el momento en que la chica perdió la consciencia en el tren, él se había rendido y había aceptado dichoso los brazos de la muerte siempre y cuando su último recuerdo fuera ella. Había pensado en su madre, padre y hermano sintiéndose terriblemente triste al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que no podrían vivir juntos. La imagen de su estúpido mejor amigo también llego a su mente, insultando por dejarse morir tan rápido y no luchar.

Pero para él ya no había razón para luchar, por algún motivo sentía que estaba bien y que tal vez en otra vida tendría la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Cuando escucho la voz de Sakura llamarlo una vez más, había dado por hecho que estaba muerto hasta que la cálida mano de ella sosteniendo la de él, le hizo abrir los ojos buscándola y encontrándose en un hospital con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado y sin sentir dolor alguno debido a la cantidad de analgésicos.

Ella había llorado al verlo despierto y él le había dedicado una débil sonrisa. No hubieron palabras esa noche, solamente se regalaron la mirada llena de sentimientos tan fuertes que no tenían palabras y ambos se entendían de esa manera.

—Sakura. – saludo dejando atrás sus pensamientos. Sasuke se recargo en una de las muletas dejando una de sus manos libres y acariciando la delicada piel de la chica.

Juntaron sus frentes en un gesto íntimo y cargado de sentimientos, y luego el deposito un casto beso en los labios de ella.

Sakura le sonrió al separarse, con sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas. Sus ojos verdes viajaron al monumento frente a ellos y una profunda tristeza los invadió.

—No sé qué haría si tu nombre estuviera escrito ahí – le dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura. — ¿Sabes? Antes de perder la consciencia pensé que estaba bien, al menos había logrado hablarte y dedicarte mi último aliento.

—Hn. – respondió Sasuke, acariciando el cabello rosado y esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa arrogante. – andas bastante sentimental hoy, ¿segura que el medicamento no te afecta?

— ¡Idiota! – exclamo ella soltándose repentinamente y dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro herido.

— ¡Auch! – se quejó Sasuke observándola con resentimiento, pero Sakura ya estaba algunos pasos alejada de él con sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho y un puchero molesto en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes volvían a brillar con vitalidad y enojo pero ya no había rastro de tristeza en ellos. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. — Ahora estoy seguro que te amo.

La repentina confesión tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, que lo miro atónita por un par de segundo. Su cuerpo poco a poco se destenso y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios.

—Yo también lo estoy, Sasuke-kun.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo y él se apoyó en ella dejando a un lado las molestas muletas. Ahora él tenía un mejor apoyo en su vida, uno que duraría para siempre.

A lo lejos, escucharon la algarabía de Naruto y sus otros amigos, rodeando la camioneta de Itachi y ninguno de los dos puedo evitar sonreír.

—Itachi quiere que cenes con nosotros esta noche.

Sakura diviso al hermano mayor de Sasuke y como este la saludaba a la distancia. Le regreso el saludo y su atención volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Me parece una estupenda idea. Apuesto a que él sabe tus oscuros secretos. – sonrió con travesura.

—Sakura, no te atreverías…

La chica soltó una carcajada y él un suspiro derrotado.

Juntos se alejaron de la piedra memorial, comenzando una nueva etapa y comprendiendo lo valioso de la vida.

**—FIN—**

**NdA: Hola a todos y gracias por sus review tan alentadores sin ellos no me hubiera animado a escribir el epilogo porque mi primera intencio habia sido matar a los protagonista... pero todo se quedo en la intencion, al menos en este fic. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no hayan sufrido de un coma diabetico en este ultimo capitulo que me parece bastante cursi.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Asdasd: **Lo habia dejado tan abierto porque no me decidia entre dejarlos vivos o muertos... no podia hacerle eso a los personajes. Queria que al final todo fuera tan rapido, precisamente para causar desconcierto y tal vez revolver un poco los sentimientos de los lectores.

**OlgaCatherine**: Gracias por tus palabras y por volver a la compu para dejarme el comentario *-* precisamente no queria que se percataran mucho de la cancion mas que todo para incubrir el final y no arruinarlo y con lo que me escribes supogo que cumpli mi cometido. Yo odio los song fic que escriben la letra de la cancion en medio, por eso, aunque me base en canciones intento nunca hacer algo parecido. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el final.

**ConyM**: Al final me convencieron de hacer el epilogo. No me atrevi a matarlos cono te pudiste dar cuenta.


End file.
